


Friend and Parents

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His lip curled.  Gillian would fix it...</i>  Set during 'Teacher and Pupils'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend and Parents

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to the delightful [multicolour](http://multicolour.livejournal.com/profile), my beta and dear friend.

"I'm sorry, Em."

Cal looked across at her, briefly, before returning his eyes to the road. The traffic was slow with the late-night rush hour. All he wanted to do was floor the car, reach the office where Reynolds would be waiting with James and then-

"I know Dad, you said that already." Emily kept her eyes on the street as it slowly passed by the window. Cal glanced over at her again, seeing the mascara lines running down her face in the reflection. They went after his Emily.

"I'm gonna get them Emily. I am." He reached over and laid a hand on her knee, gritting his teeth at the tremors he could feel running through her.

"I know." She didn't turn from the window, but unwrapped one of her arms from around her stomach and slid a hand on top of his, he turned his over and gripped it tightly.

He drove on, the traffic finally letting up, and tried to breathe steadily. His free hand gripped the wheel so tightly he started to lose feeling in his fingers.

_They went after Emily!_

Stopping at a set of lights, he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. Emily yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, luv." He pulled away, squeezing her hand apologetically. "You can try and sleep in my office, yeah?"

She turned to face him and he could feel her eyes on him; red and wide. "I just want to go home. Can we go home?"

Cal nodded even before he registered what she had asked. Stopping at another red light, he tapped a finger against the wheel in thought. Keeping an eye on the lights he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Your mum's still away right?" Emily nodded. "Right."

The line rang in his ear; three cycles and then the rush of air as it was picked up and brought to an ear. "You need to come to my house." He didn't give Gillian a chance to speak and there was a short pause before she sighed.

"Okay." Cal nodded, even though she couldn't see him and hung up just as the lights changed through amber to green. He pulled away, chucking the phone onto the back seat.

"Who was that?"

Cal didn't answer, taking a left turn. "I'm taking you home. Foster'll stay with you a while."

"Good." She said and he glanced at her. She still looked tense and distressed, but he caught a look at her eyes as she turned back to the window and saw a slither of happiness there again. His lip curled. Gillian would fix it.

-+-+

 

She was sitting on the front step when he pulled the car into the drive. He cut the engine and she stood up, the hems of her trousers falling over the tops of her running shoes. Her hair was pulled back and she smiled in question as he climbed out of the car.

He was still too angry to return the smile and instead cut a glance to where Emily was shutting her own door. Gillian followed his eyes and her eyebrows pulled together in concern at the sight of the mascara lines.

"Cal?" Cal shook his head, his nails digging into his palms inside his clenched fists.

"Why don't you go in Em, yeah? I'm just gonna have a word with Foster." He pulled her into a quick one armed hug. "Call your mum." He said against her hair. She nodded and he pulled back.

As she passed, Gillian reached out and ran a hand down Emily's arm, catching her fingers and squeezing. Emily sent her a small smile and squeezed back.

Once she was inside the house, Gillian turned her attention from the open door back to him and frowned.

"What's going on?"

"She was arrested. Possession with intent to distribute." Gillian stepped forward, automatically shaking her head and raising her hands, palms up.

"No, they must have got it wrong, Emily would never...She's not like that." Any other time Gillian's strong defense of his daughter would have made Cal smile.

"Well, you're the expert." She flinched and Cal caught movement behind her from in the house. He grimaced.

Gillian stepped even closer to him until he could feel her warmth through the air between them. "I'm going to let that one go." She paused, reaching down a hand to cover one of his. Her skin was soft and he felt some of the tension thrumming through him ebb away. "But you need to say goodbye to Emily and then focus that," She twirled a finger at him. "where it'll be effective."

His hands finally uncurled completely and he clasped hers, twining their fingers together.

"Thanks luv." She smiled, shaking her head. "No, really." He pulled back, catching and holding her other hand, pulling her arms straight out in front of her. He looked her up and down. "You could've dressed up a bit though."

She pulled a hand back with a laugh and slapped it against his arm.

"Shut up Cal, I was in a hurry." She turned back to the house, where the lounge was lit up through the blinds. "Drugs?"

Cal felt the anger rise in him again and grit his teeth. "Hollander."

Gillian nodded before looking back. "Get them Cal." In her eyes he could see the certainty.

"Yeah?"

She nodded again, a quick sure jerk of her neck. "Yes. Go, I'll make sure Emily's okay."

Cal smiled, just the slightest curve of his lip. "I know you will luv." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, slipping just the tip of his tongue out to swipe at her bottom lip as he pulled away.

Gillian blushed lightly. "Oh just go." She pulled on his hand and tugged him towards the house. "Say goodbye to Emily and cause trouble somewhere else." Cal snorted and did as he was told.

-+-+

 

Gillian was settled on the couch; a mug of hot chocolate held between her hands, another on the coffee table, when Emily walked into the lounge fifteen minutes later.

She pointed to the mug and Emily smiled, picking it up before curling on the couch beside her, pressing it close to her chest.

"She's pretty mad." Emily spoke into the chocolate scented steam, her eyes on the far wall.

"Your mom?" Gillian asked, even though she already knew.

"Yeah. She blames Dad." Gillian looked at her and Emily frowned, rolling her eyes. "It's not like he isn't right." Gillian raised an eyebrow. "Dad told me about them in the car. They can't get away with stuff like that. Dad did the right thing." She took a sip of her chocolate and pressed deeper into the couch.

Gillian sipped at her own drink, her eyes sliding past Emily's shoulder in thought. She hadn't hesitated in telling Cal not to stop. Was it because Emily was older now, or because she had seen what not doing the right thing had done to Cal before, that made it different this time?

"Yes, he did." She caught Emily's eye again. She had her hair pulled up loosely and her face was scrubbed clean, her eyes still a little red. Gillian frowned, thinking of how she had looked only a few hours earlier, dressed up and excited. "I'm sorry about the dance."

"It's not your fault." Emily said, shrugging a shoulder the way her father often did.

"No..." Gillian trailed off.

"What did he mean?" Emily sat forward and placed her empty mug on the table. She tucked her legs up beneath her and turned to face Gillian, her back to the couch's arm.

Gillian wondered what she had missed. "Sorry?"

"Dad, when he said 'you're the expert'." Gillian flinched again, inwardly cursing Cal and his temper.

Emily must have seen the flinch as she raised a hand and leant back. "You don't have to answer, I shouldn't have been listening anyway." Gillian agreed but she could see the light of curiousity in Emily's eyes, a light that Cal got that usually meant he wouldn't give up until he knew the answer.

"No, it's okay." Gillian put her own cup down but stayed facing forward. She pulled her legs up, curling them beside her. "He meant, he was talking about Alec." She knew she didn't have to say anything more; Emily was a smart girl and would know what she meant.

"Oh." Emily leant forward, resting a hand on Gillian's calf. "Sorry."

Gillian smiled at her, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. And it doesn't really matter anymore. Your father was just angry for you; lashing out. Alec's always been the easiest way to start a fight between us."

"He loves you." Emily removed her hand and tucked it with the other between her legs.

"Alec?" She asked, stalling.

"Dad." Emily pulled at a loose thread on her jeans, her eyes locked on Gillian's. Gillian sighed silently. She knew he did, just as he knew she loved him too; they just weren't ready yet.

"Em..."

"I know." Emily huffed, sinking down and Gillian tugged at her, slipping a cushion on top of her legs and pulling Emily down to rest her head on it. "What's on?"

Gillian shrugged, passing Emily the remote and her smile grew with each flick from channel to channel. Eventually Emily settled on an old black and white movie with a contented sigh.

As Audrey Hepburn danced around on screen, Gillian watched Emily blink slowly until eventually her eyes fell shut and didn't open. Her breathing evened out and Gillian lent back, resting a hand on Emily's shoulder. She fell asleep as Audrey laughed.

-+-+

 

Her phone vibrating in her pocket woke her and Gillian answered it with a whisper.

"Foster."

"Hey, I need you." Cal paused and Gillian blinked the sleep from her eyes, flicking a quick look at the DVD player's digital display. She groaned quietly at the luminescent 4:00. "Foster. Gillian!"

"Yes, I'm here Cal." She ran a hand down her face, scrubbing at her eyes. "I'm going to run home and change and then I'll be in." She narrowed her eyes. "Have you called Clara?"

There was silence and Gillian sighed.

"Was gonna call 'er next." She rolled her eyes. "How's Em?"

Gillian looked down; Emily had shifted in her sleep, bringing a hand up beside her head. Her fingers brushed Gillian's knee. "She's fine Cal, sleeping."

"Yeah?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mmm." Gillian hummed.

Cal hung up with a quick thanks and Gillian slipped the phone back into her pocket. Gently, careful not to wake her, Gillian lifted Emily and drew her legs out from under the cushion. She slipped off the couch and lay Emily's head back down. Emily shifted, nuzzling into the cushion and then lay still again. Gillian pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over her.

Bending down she pressed a kiss to Emily's temple and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Grabbing her keys she wrote a quick note on the pad beside the phone and then tore it off, leaving it on the coffee table for Emily to find when she woke.

"Goodnight Emily." She said, heading for the hallway.

"'Night Gillian. Love you." Emily turned over, pressing her face into the back of the couch. Gillian smiled, her heart thumping against her chest.

"Love you too, Em." She slid her running shoes back onto her feet and slipped out of the door, locking it with her spare set of keys. She smiled all the way home despite the hour and decided that regardless, it was going to be a good day. She just knew it.

 

** _End._ **


End file.
